House of Anubis: House of LoveHouse of Thieves
by TatiRenee
Summary: You would think that it is a regular day in the House of Anubis but it never is. When Fabian starts acting strange he draws more attention than he bargained for and this reveals some of the Anubis' actual feelings towards each other. Read to see what happens.
1. Where's Fabian?

**I did NOT come up with House of Anubis! I give the rights to it's rightful owner... I am only being creative!**

**House of Anubis: House of Love/ House of Thieves**

**Chapter 1**

** The smell of pancakes and cinnamon filled the air as the members of the House of Anubis gathered around the table. Trudy came around the corner with a pan of bacon in one hand and croissants in the other. She scampered through the room like a waitress and placed the pans firmly on the table letting out a big smile.**

"**Thank you Trudy!" Alfie says with excitement. He rubs his hands together and violently reaches over the table to grab a piece of bacon. **

"**Oh you're welcome Alfie." she said tenderly. She looked around the table and saw that no one was paying her any attention. "I wish all of you could be as polite as Alfie over here." She said while stroking Alfie's back. Alfie smiled.**

** "Thanks Trudy!" everyone chimed in hopes of pleasing Trudy. She smiled and put her hand on her heart.**

** "Aww, you are ALL welcome!" she said and exited the kitchen.**

** Overtime and once again the room filled with chatter. Alfie talked to KT and Willow; Patricia to Eddie; and Mara to Jerome, which left Joy out of the conversations. Joy looked around slowly. She placed her hands under the table and shrugged her shoulders letting out a big huff.**

** "Where is Fabian?" she asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked around.**

** "Was he in the bedroom?" Patricia asked Eddie. He looked at Patricia with pity.**

** "I'm not sure. I didn't know that it was my responsibility to keep up with him." Eddie answered sarcastically.**

** Joy looked worried, "But he never sleeps in."**

** "Yeah, so maybe he stayed up all night doing stuff." Jerome implied.**

** "Stuff like what?" Mara asked.**

** "I don't know, stuff that nerds do." Jerome joked. Mara nudged his shoulder. He looked at Mara with a smirk on his face and said, "What?"**

** Trudy walked pass the dining room table with a broom in her hand. She stopped and looked at the Anubises with a puzzled look on her face. "Did I miss something?" she asked without any intentions of getting a reply. She left out of the dining room and towards the living area.**

**Patricia gestured for everyone to scoot in closer, so they did. "Just know that it has to be a pretty good reason for Fabian to still be upstairs." she whispered.**

**Suddenly a tall man with greasy black hair approached the table while everyone was still leaned in. He slammed his hands on the dining room table making everyone jump towards the back of their seats. "What is so secretive?" he looked at everyone. No one replied. "What are you guys hiding?" He slowly walked around the back of everyone, staring deeply into the back of their heads. The students looked at each other not wanting to budge. When Victor got to the last student he looked up with a smirk on his face. "Someone is missing." Everyone looked at each other. "Don't play stupid, where is your little friend!" he demanded. They shrugged their shoulders. "Well since none of you brats seem to know where Fabian is, I'll go find him." Victor said and exited up the stairs.**

** Victor knocked on Fabian and Eddie's room door. He placed his ear a little close to the door just in case he heard any sounds. He didn't hear anything so he knocked again and again. There wasn't an answer.**

** "Fabian, it is Victor." he said, but again there wasn't an answer. Victor rambled through his pockets and pulled out his set of master keys. He turned the key ring multiple times trying to find the right one. Once he found it he inserted the key into the lock and twisted it softly to keep from scaring Fabian if he was doing something he didn't have business doing. Victor opened the door and slid through. He saw Fabian sleeping peacefully in his bed under his blue and white honeycombed patterned blanket. "Fabian!" victor called sternly. No answer. "Fabian, I know you hear me!" Victor screamed. He paused waiting for Fabian to awake but all you could see was the natural movement of when he inhaled and exhaled. **

**Victor grew impatient. He began to shake Fabian, who slowly awoke. Fabian's face was flush pink, his eyes were red, and bead of sweat dripped down his body. Victor looked at him observing his unnatural color. "Are you feeling alright Fabian?" Victor asked. He was concerned but he didn't show it.**

"**Yeah, why'd you ask?" Fabian smiled. Victor turned towards the door and exited. While doing so he chimed, "You have ten minutes to get dressed and eat breakfast."**

**Fabian walked down the stairs slowly and turned into the dining area. "Nice of you to join us Fabian." Mara said. She smiled and winked at Jerome who leaned in to kiss her. Fabian smiled awkwardly, aware at the ample amount of attention he was receiving.**

"**Sit down and eat Fabian." KT said patting the seat between her and Joy. Fabian smiled and walked over to the chair as quickly as possible trying to eliminate some attention he was getting.**

**Victor walked in with his watch in his hand. He stood so that everyone could see him and raised the watch. "You all have five minutes to get to class. Now GO!" And I don't want any back talk!" Victor shouted aggressively. Everyone arose quickly and gathered their things. Alfie grabbed a handful of bacon and stuffed it into his mouth. He then grabbed a handful of croissants and his book bag. They all ran out of the door looking back at Victor who stood there with his watch still raised in his hand.**

**Please review! Other chapters coming soon!**


	2. KT's Concern

**I do not own the House of Anubis and I give all rights to the rightful owner. I am just being creative...**

**Chapter 2...enjoy!**

** Chapter 2**

**School had been in for a while and class had just let out. All the students crowded in the hallway happy about the break that they received between classes. **

**Kara Tatianna stood by her locker. She continuously looked around like she was trying to locate someone. She kept looking until she saw Patricia who was snacking on a granola bar that she had packed previously. "Patricia!" Kara Tatianna screamed. She pushed through the crowds of people that lingered into the hallway until she got to Patricia. When she got there she was out of breath and in Patricia's face. **

**"Space, I need space." Patricia implied. Once KT moved back a little bit she chomped down on the granola bar again.**

**"Patricia." KT said seriously. Patricia had a mouth full of granola in her mouth. She looked at KT and rolled her eyes.**

**"Okay… You have my attention… Now what is so important that I can't finish my granola bar?" Patricia asked.**

**"I believe something is wrong with Fabian. He hasn't been acting like himself and plus he didn't eat a thing this morning."**

**"Some people like to skip breakfast and sleep in."**

**"But not Fabian!" **

**"Well, I think that he has always been this weird. Something is definitely wrong with him." Patricia joked.**

**"I'm not playing Patricia!" KT said angrily.**

**Suddenly she saw Fabian walking down the hallway. He passed them and went into the boy's bathroom. KT followed behind him and gestured for Patricia to follow behind her. "What are you doing?" Patricia whispered. At this time KT is was peeking through an opening into the boy's restroom. "Hello?" Patricia says. KT places her index finger on her mouth suggesting that Patricia be quiet. Patricia felt offended, rolled her eyes and walked off. "This is stupid!" she said while exiting. KT was disappointed by the fact that Patricia was leaving, but she didn't let that stop her. She turned back around and proceeded to stare into the boy's restroom forgetting that Patricia was even there. **

**She watched as Fabian stared in the mirror at himself. She smiled when he squeezed his cheeks and did weird lip movements. He ran water and then cupped his palms making a way for the water not to leak between his fingers. When the water filled up he threw it on his face.**

**Willow, who happened to see KT, tiptoed behind her and formed into the same position. She tried to make out what KT was doing. "What are you doing?" Willow asked. KT jumped back knocking Willow on the floor. Willow sat on the ground with her arm across her shoulder addressing that she was in pain. "Ouch! What was that for?" she asked.**

**KT's facial expression was of surprise. She reached out her hand for Willow to grab it. "What do you mean? You scared me halfway to death!" KT said helping her up. **

**Willow rubbed her arm. "So, what are you doing? Here? By the boy's bathroom?" She tried to peak but KT got in her way.**

**"I-I lost my pen!" KT lied. **

**"Well I have plenty of pens." Willow said jovially. She proceeded to reaching in her purse to get a pen.**

**"Oh no!" KT screamed. Willow looked up from her bag confused. "I-It's my lucky pen! I can't do anything without my lucky pen." KT leaned in and Willow followed. "I heard that there is supposed to be a pop quiz in Mr. Sweets." Willow's eyes bulged. **

**"Oh no! That means that I have to study! Thanks KT!" Willow screamed as she ran off. KT took a deep breath and tried to continue spying but was meet by Fabian's chest. He stood right by the opening in the boy's bathroom which made her embarrassed and uncomfortable. **

**"Hi KT." Fabian smiled. He had his usual warm and natural smile.**

**"Oh hi Fabian!" she jumped. Fabian looked at KT in a puzzled way.**

**"Let me help you find your pen." he said. He looked at the ground and began searching for an item that was never there. While he was searching KT grabbed a pen out of her bag and acted like she was searching.**

**"Oh look, I found it!" she said nervously. Fabian stood up.**

**"Great, now to tackle that pop quiz in Sweet's class." Fabian smiled.**

**"Oh, no no! I doubt if there is one." KT said.**

**"Oh, well… anyways, do you want to walk to Sweet's together? I mean, we are headed in the same direction?" he asked.**

**"Yeah….No, I can't. I have to go to my locker." KT lied.**

**"I can go with you."**

**"No!" KT placed her hand on his chest. She realized what she did and slowly slid it off of him. "I mean, you shouldn't wait on me. You will be late for class. Go ahead without me. I will be there shortly." KT suggested and ran off. Fabian watched as she went down the hallway. He rubbed his chest and walked to Sweet's.**

**Please review... More chapters are coming... this is my first story so I really want to know you all's opinion. thanks for reading... :)**


	3. Jerome's Issues

**House of Anubis does not belong to me...I give all the rights to its rightful owner... I'm just being creative... PLUS this is my first story...Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Jerome!" Alfie called. Jerome was pulling out his Egyptian Studies book from his locker.**

**"What do you want Alfie?" Jerome huffed.**

**"So you didn't hear?" Alfie asked Jerome. A sudden strike of curiosity grew upon Jerome's face. He raised his eyebrow.**

**"Hear about what?"**

**"I heard that Mara is planning something this afternoon. I thought you might have an idea since she is your girl."**

**"No, I haven't heard anything." He paused and realized who he was talking to. "And even if I did, what business do I have telling YOU?"**

**Alfie felt attacked. "Well, I feel unwanted. Because I was your best friend and I am extremely bad at keeping secrets, I was going to tell you, but I guess not. You ruined that!" he said.**

**Jerome shut his locker dramatically and stared at Alfie. "So you know?" Alfie crossed his arms and nodded in pleasure. Jerome pressed his body against the lockers. "Tell-"**

**"Jerome!" a small voice called out. Jerome looked around to find Poppy headed his way. "Why the pathetic look? Did you finally find out that you were adopted?" she joked. Jerome rolled his eyes.**

**"What do you want Poppy? I was kind of in the middle of a conversation." He pointed in the direction of Alfie only to find that his buddy had ditched him. Poppy looked confused.**

**"I knew something was wrong with you. So now you are having conversations with yourself? You really need medical help." Poppy teased.**

**"What do you want POPPY?!"**

**"Okay, okay… dang! Granny told me that some special antique went missing yesterday." Jerome seemed just a tad bit more interested in what his little sister had to say.**

**"What antique?**

**"I don't know. The phone hanged up." Jerome's face turned from curious to furious again.**

**"I'll find it later, just leave me alone right now." Jerome demanded. **

**"But Jerome, Granny-"**

**"Poppy!" Jerome said staring at Poppy with stern eyes.**

**"But…" Poppy whimpered.**

**"Bye Poppy!" Jerome left.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...still more chapters...just typing and uploading them one at a time... PLEASE ReVIEW... tell me what you really think...PLEASE!**


	4. Classroom

** This is a short chapter. Srry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy...very busy... I will update more later**

* * *

** Chapter 4**

**Kara Tatianna walked into the classroom with her books pressed against her chest. She looked around and saw that her seat next to Fabian remained empty. She walked a little faster, placed her books on the desk, and sat down quickly. She glanced over at Fabian whose head was on the desk. She watched as his back rose and fell.**

**Suddenly KT heard a familiar masculine voice approaching the classroom door. She shook Fabian multiple times trying to wake him up but was unsuccessful. "Fabian, wake up…It's Sweet." She whispered. He didn't even flinch. **

**Mr. Sweet stepped into the classroom with a grin on his face, but it slowly started to deteriorate when he saw Fabian in peaceful slumber. He walked over to Fabian. KT had placed her face between her palms. "Mr. Rutter!" Mr. Sweet said with authority. Fabian's head slowly rose and he looked at the upset teacher. "Is my class so boring that you fall asleep before class even starts?" he asked rhetorically. **

**"No sir… I'm sorry." Fabian replied groggily. **

**"You better be! I don't ever want to catch you sleeping before, after, or during my class again Fabian or there WILL be consequences!" Mr. Sweet said and walked away. KT looked at Fabian with sympathy.**

* * *

**I will add more chapters later... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Eddie

This is not my show... I do not own it...im just being creative... enjoy... please review!

* * *

**The hallways were clear and completely silent. Everyone was in class except for Eddie, who was, but wasn't supposed to be in the lobby area. Eddie was laying with his legs dangling from the arm of the couch and he had a frown on his face. He slid his fingers through his hair.**

**From a distance, Patricia saw Eddie and took a detour towards Eddie. "Ahh, Edison…What brings you here today? Is it already geek skip day." Patricia teased. Eddie sat upward and smirked. He then went back into his depressing mood. Patricia looked concerned. She sat on the sofa next to Eddie. "Can we talk?" she asked.**

**Eddie looked at Patricia. "About what?" Patricia placed her hand closer to Eddie's leg. She leaned over slowly until her lips touch his and kissed him compassionately. When their lips parted Patricia looked at Eddie. **

**Eddie looked upset and confused. He placed his fingers on his lips and said, "Wow Yacker, I didn't know you had it in you!" Patricia felt how upset Eddie was and asked him what was wrong. Eddie looked at Patricia with pure disgust. "Patricia, we aren't together and we won't ever get back together!" He stood up and left out.**

**Eddie turned down the hallway and towards Mr. Sweet's class. He was furious. All he wanted to do was get away from Patricia. **

**"Edison!" Mr. Sweet called out. Eddie turned quickly and looked at his disappointed dad. "Are you skipping out of my class? Of all the teacher's classes you could skip out on you chose mine? I'm very disappointed in you!"**

**Eddie rubbed his stomach and began to make himself look ill. Mr. Sweet saw his son and grew concerned. He walked closer to Eddie and placed his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"**

**"Dad, can I tell you after class?"**

**"Oh, sure son." Eddie walked pass his dad and into the classroom. He took his seat in the back of KT.**

**KT looked back at Eddie. "Was it really that serious?" she asked. Eddie looked at Sweet to make sure he wasn't looking at him.**

**"I was with Patricia."**

**"Patricia?"**

**"It was no biggie… but my dad doesn't know that." He assured her. "He thinks that something is wrong with me." Mr. Sweet looked at Eddie. Eddie rubbed his face and put his head on the desk. KT smiled and looked at Fabian, who she was concerned about. Eddie peeked up and frowned.**


	6. Victor Ramsacks

** I do not own this... I'm just being creative...PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

** Chapter 6**

**Victor searched the house both high and low for the teenagers. This was a part of his daily routine. He searched all the secret passageways and even tried to think of any other passageways that he might come across in the future. He went through every room thoroughly but he did make sure he put everything back in place. He didn't want the students suspicious of anyone being in their rooms. **

** He walked down the hall to Eddie and Fabian's room. He entered in and took a picture of all the details of their room because he knew that he was going to do a thorough investigation of their room. He flipped the covers, looked in the closets, looked in dressers, and looked up under their beds. He didn't see anything so he cleaned up and headed for the door.**

**All of a sudden there was a green glow that lit up the room. Victor slowly turned around and spotted the glowing dresser. He slowly approached it and reached his hand out to grab the handle. He carefully pulled the drawer out exposing more eye-blinding light. He ran his fingers through the drawer feeling for what was glowing. **

**Victor paused for a second. He could here Trudy coming up the stairs. He rambled through the drawer a little faster and discovered that the item glowing was a ring. He slowly picked it up and observed it. **

**Trudy screamed out for Victor. He slipped the ring on quickly and closed the drawer. Trudy came into the room with a basket full of clothes in her hand. She stared at Victor blankly. "What are you doing in here?" Victor asked Trudy.**

**"Oh, I was dropping off laundry. Normally I would do laundry on Sundays but their room had been stinky. I found out that it was Fabian's dirty clothes. Did you know that that boy has been sweating up a storm lately? That's not common for him. He is the most hygienic person that I know. That's crazy… But I should be asking you why are you in Fabian and Eddie's room?" she asked waiting for a reply.**

**"Oh…well…you know these kids are always sneaking around… and Fabian, he overslept today…They could've been planning something." Trudy looked unamused. "Well, I'm going to my office…work is piling up." Trudy watched as Victor left the room.**


	7. Fabian's Lesson

**I do not own this... Just being creative... PLEASE REVIEW...Enjoy Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

** Fabian flinched and began to rub his head. Kara Tatianna noticed and she wanted to comfort him, but she didn't want to seem like she was watching him. So many thoughts began to run through her head. She cared about him but didn't want Fabian to think that she thought something was wrong with him. She knew that doing that would only make him feel even more uneasy than he already was feeling at the moment. **

** She took a deep breath and slowly placed her hand on Fabian's back. She looked at him and noticed that he wasn't even paying her any mind. This made her feel a little better.**

** Joy sat up in her chair. She had a surprised look on her face. She tried to focus on the lesson that was being taught but she constantly found herself staring at KT's hand in disbelief. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie saw KT's hand gently stroking Fabian's back. He looked at Fabian whose palms were planted over his eyelids. Eddie grew upset, but he didn't know why. He rolled his eyes and placed his chin between his thumb and pointing finger, making a chair for his head to sit on. **

** "Fabian! For the second time, what is the answer to this problem?" Mr. Sweet stared at Fabian with anger. All the heads in the classroom turned towards him. "Fabian! You are so close to getting deten-"**

** "The answer is 1492, all though it can be argued otherwise. Other historians believe that there were other settlers before Christopher Columbus was even thought about. Around when, I don't know, which I know must be surprising because 'Fabian knows everything'." Fabian replied. His hands were shaking and his ears turned flush pink. KT looked at him with amazement. She was starting to believe that nothing was really wrong with him.**

** "Correct…" Mr. Sweet said in a defeated tone. He walked back towards the board discussing why Fabian's answer was indeed arguable. He turned to Fabian, "Mr. Rutter, I need to speak with you after class." Fabian gave Mr. Sweet a nervous smile. **


	8. Jerome, Mara, and Poppy

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters in it...I jus wrote this out of creativity... Enjoy and sorry I haven't been posting...I was working on the actual writing and not the typing so a huge amount of chapters should be posted within the next few days... I'm adding as I type. Short chapter...more like a fill-in.

**Chapter 8**

**Jerome hid on the corner of a set of lockers with sunglasses and a scarf wrapped around his head. He constantly peeked at Mara, who was talking to Alfie. Poppy saw Jerome and went towards him curious as to what he was doing. **

**"****Jerome!" Poppy screamed. Mara turned away from Alfie and looked around for Jerome. Jerome looked at Poppy and dipped into a squatting position with his back against the lockers.**

**"****What are you doing?" Mara asked once she saw her boyfriend attempting to hide. Jerome quickly jumped to his feet and began to stutter. He looked around for an excuse.**

**He saw Willow skipping down the hall with two costumes in her hand. "I-I-I was...looking for Willow!: He said and ran towards her. Willow was frightened by Jerome's coming to her and squinted to wait for the collision that she was sure was about to come. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she relaxed. She looked confused. "Your costume looks lovely on me." he told Willow. They went further down the hall.**

**"****What is wrong with your brother?" Mara asked Poppy in a sarcastic way.**

**"****What is wrong with you? You are dating him. I didn't have a choice." Poppy said and left.**


	9. The Green Glow

I do not own House of Anubis... I'm just being creative... Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**Amber sat at the lunch table at the back of the cafeteria hoping that no one noticed her. She pulled out her laptop and phoned Nina. About a minute later Nina's face popped up on her screen. When the girls noticed each others' presence they smiled at each other.**

**"****Hey Nina! When are you coming back?" Amber whined. **

**"****Amber, you know that I can't. It's for you alls protection." Nina informed. **

**"****I know, but I miss you." she whined again.**

**"****I miss all of you as well. Maybe one day I will see you again." A skinny pale man with a suit stopped in front of Amber. He had a look of disappointment on his face. Amber slowly looked up at the man.**

**"****I'm sorry young lady but you and I both know that you are violating the 'no laptops during school hours' rule." he said.**

**"****I know...I'm sorry... I will put it away." She looked at the clueless Nina on the screen. "Nina, I have to go." Nina shook her head and disappeared off of the screen.**

**Amber looked at the tall and lanky man and closed her laptop. She then grabbed her bookbag and put it away.**

**Amber raised her wrist so that she could see what time her digital watch displayed. She smiled when she realized that she still had thirty minutes left in lunch. She grabbed her bag and snuck out of the building.**

**Amber crept through the doors of the House of Anubis. She slid through with her back placed against the wall so that she wouldn't get caught. She leaned forward and slammed against the wall because Victor walked pass her. **

**"****Trudy, where are the scissors?" Victor screamed across the hallway.**

**"****They are in the living area on the entertainment shelf." she screamed back from the kitchen. **

**Amber's heart beat fast. She didn't know why she wasn't used to this yet. She just accepted the fact that she needed a little adrenaline rush every once in a while. **

**Amber watched as Victor disappeared into the next room. She quickly but quietly, ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She twisted the door softly, went in, and quietly shut the door. She flung her bookbag on her bed and dialed Nina once again. **

**"****That was a fast school day." Nina joked.**

**"****I snuck to Anubis to talk to you... So what has been happening there in America?" she asked curiously. **

**Nina was just about to answer but was interrupted by a green glow in Amber's background. Amber looked at Nina in a confused way and turned around.**

**"****What is that?" Nina asked. She feared that whatever it is might be evil. Amber slowly got off of her bed and walked over to her jewelry box. She noticed that it was the source of the glow. As she reached for it, her fingers trembled. Nina froze as she watched Amber take a huge risk.**

**Amber managed to open her jewelry box. She felt for the item that was coloring her room. She slowly pulled out a case. It was a ring case. **

**"****I don't know where this came from... I-I don't own any rings." Amber said in disbelief. Nina observed the item through the computer screen.**

**"****Hey, look on the side of the box...What does it say?" Nina asked. **

**Amber looked around the box until she found what Nina was addressing. She studied it and then read aloud. "This is for your protection. Evil spirits lurk about." Amber chanted. A shiver overtook her as she finished reading. Nina thought to herself. She had heard that before. **

**An epiphany struck her. She looked at her finger and removed the ring. My grandmother gave me this ring and it says the same thing. Look." Nina showed Amber the ring. **

**"****So, I'll just ship you the case and you put the ring in it and all of this green glowy stuff should cease." Amber suggested.**

**"****No...Look at the box closely." Nina said. "There are three slots made for three rings. My ring goes in the third slot. I gave Fabian one before I left Anubis. So there is still one more ring out there... And for the box to do such a strange thing as glow...One or more of the rings are missing." Nina said.**


	10. The Sweets and Rutter

**I do not own House of Anubis...Just being creative! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Most of the students followed the hand on the clock which only magnified the boredom that they felt in Mr. Sweets class. Their eyes stared gruesomely into the clock with occasional drifts every now and then. Drool ran down a couple of students mouths and nodding heads and heavy eyes overtook some of the best students. For some reason, Sweet's class was just boring.**

**Those students who stared at the clock anxiously and slowly scooted their chairs from beneath their desk. Their eyes began to bulge as the hand on the clock got closer and closer to the time in which Sweet's class would be over.**

**The bell rang and Sweet's class was finally over. The students who were sleep and the ones that were alert zipped through the classroom to find their freedom from the boredom that they faced within the previous hour. **

**Eddie gathered his books and Fabian did the same. KT was already packed so she stood by Fabian.**

**"****Good luck you two." she said. She walked towards the door and waved at Mr. Sweet, who was waiting for the boys. He smiled at KT and waved back. **

**The first one to approach Sweet was Eddie. Eddie kept up his previous act. "Edison, what is going on with you?" Eddie looked at Fabian and smirked. He turned back towards Sweet.**

**"****It's pretty personal, can Fabian go sit at a desk or something?" Sweet looked at Fabian and politely gestured for him to go sit elsewhere.**

**Fabian went to a desk and sat down. He was already irritated. He just wanted to go. He thought that he didn't have time for this nonsense. **

**"****Well dad," Eddie scooted in closer and whispered. "my stomach has been bothering me all day. So between classes I have been..." Eddie played with his fingers. He tried to seem uncomfortable. "...you know." Sweet nodded his head hard in agreement.**

**"****Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! Okay son...have you seen the nurse about the 'problem' that you are having?"**

**"****No, but I was planning on it." Eddie lied.**

**"****Okay Edison, go ahead. Feel better."**

**"****Okay dad, I will." Eddie said. He walked out of the door, took a deep breath, and scurried off.**

**Kara Tatianna had noticed that Eddie had left out. She quietly ran up to the classroom door and peeked in. She saw Mr. Sweet hovering over Fabian, who was sitting in a desk on the far side of the room. Kara tried her best to listen, but she struggled to hear.**

**"****Mr. Rutter, you are one of my best students so I was surprised to see you acting the way that you did today. May I ask why you were doing so?" Mr. Sweet questioned.**

**Fabian looked up slowly. He had his arms stretched across the desk. He gripped the furthest edge of the desk and let his index fingers touch. **

**KT, curious as to the answer as well, leaned more towards the door. **

**"****I was just a little tired. I had a long night." he replied. Sweet looked at Fabian in both disappointment and concern. **

**"****Okay Fabian...you are dismissed."**

**Once KT saw that the conversation was over she ran to her locker. She played with the lock until she saw Fabian come out of the classroom. She opened her locker and covered her face. She looked at Fabian, who placed his hand on his stomach. She felt as though she was a detective and that the pieces were slowly coming together. She closed her locker and ran up to Fabian.**

**"****Are you alright?" she asked hoping to get an honest answer. **

**"****Yeah, why did you ask?" He gave KT the same warm smile that he gave Victor earlier that day.**

**"****Your arm; it is placed around your stomach...Is it upset?"**

**"****No...I'm just hungry." he said.**

**"****Oh, then I will walk to lunch with you." KT said. **

**"****I'm sorry but I can't. I have to go somewhere." He started to walk off. "But I promise I'll grab something later." he said as he walked further and further down the hallway.**


	11. Video Chat

**I do not own HOA! Just being creative! Please review!**

**Chapter 11**

**"****Patricia hasn't emailed me back yet." Nina told Amber. She was typing recklessly on her laptop, staring at the screen but not the camera. **

**Amber sat right there with her chin on the palm of her hand. She looked at Nina as though she was bored. **

**"****Maybe, just maybe she didn't answer because it has only been, let's see... SIX MINUTES!" Amber said sarcastically. She then let out a huge yawn. Nina stopped what she was doing.**

**"****Oh yeah." she said. She realized that Amber was right. She paused for a minute only to become frantic again about a minute later. "I'm sorry but I'm so worried...I'm coming back." she said.**

**"****Nina, usually I would be delighted to kindly welcome you back to the Anubis but you can't come back. Something bad will happen to you... How do I know this? Because it always does. It's like you have your own war ground here at Anubis." Amber said convincingly. **

**"****I have to because if something happens to Fab-." Nina caught herself. Amber, who knew what Nina really wanted to say, raised her eyebrow. "I meant everyone...I wouldn't be able to live it down!" **

**Amber smirked, "Do what you have to...I can't control what you do...but don't do anything stupid." **

**"****Thank you so much Amber." Nina squealed. "I promise." Before Amber could even reply, Nina exited out of her chat.**


	12. The Library

I don't own HOA! JUST BEING CREATIVE! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 12**

**Fabian entered the library observing the normality of how it was when he came in a couple of days ago. His hand was still placed around his stomach. Just before Fabian took a couple of more steps, a painful throb overtook what had seemed to be his brain. He squinted and clenched his teeth until the pain subsided, but while doing so, he could not keep his balance. He felt dizzy and as he took more and more steps he began to lean sideways, resting on an artifact in one of the glass cases.**

**"****No, no, no, no! What are you doing Fabian? You shouldn't lean on such a priceless artifact." a calm and familiar voice said. It was Jasper, Fabian's godfather. He grabbed Fabian's arm and helped him stand up straight. He made sure the artifact did not get harmed in the process as well. Jasper looked at Fabian with concerned eyes. He observed how defeated his godson looked. "Are you ill Fabian? Should I take you to the infirmary?" he asked out of honest concern.**

**"****No...it's alright. It's just that Jerome and I collided in the hallway about five minutes ago. My sides are hurting and my head as well. It is nothing worthy of going to the infirmary about. I'll be fine." Fabian lied. **

**"****Oh, well, why aren't you in lunch? You know how you teenagers are about food." Jasper laughed.**

**"****I need to research something...school project."**

**"****Now you know that your mom wouldn't like that... It took her thirteen years to get you to eat. Your parents would kill me if they knew I purposely let you skip out on a meal." Jasper said. Fabian was disappointed. Jasper threw his parents at him for the thousandth time. The pain began again making Fabian uncomfortable. "Now, if you are in so much pain you need to go to the infirmary, or at least let me walk you to lunch."**

**"****No...I'll be fine...I'm no longer four Jasper." Fabian thought for a while. "Why are you here?"**

**Jasper smiled. He rubbed on the glass case of the artifact. Then he slowly headed towards an old book that laid on a podium. He took a refreshing breath and smiled. "I just wanted to visit. I miss this place." he answered.**

**"****Oh, okay...well I'm going to lunch...you enjoy your 'visit'." Fabian said and disappeared.**


	13. Lunch

I don't own House of Anubis! Just being creative! Please review!

**Chapter 13**

**Kara Tatianna approached the lunch table that the Anubises usually sat at. She placed her tray next to Joy.**

**"****Where's Fabian?" Joy asked her. KT looked around. She realized that Fabian wasn't there foreal. She thought to herself. Suddenly her face lit up with remembrance. **

**"****Oh yeah! Fabian said he will be here a little bit later." she informed Joy and everyone else who was listening. **

**Amber ran in with her laptop and plopped down on the seat next to Alfie. As soon as Willow saw this, she cuddled with him with an evil expression on her face. "Why did you come in so dramatically?" Kara Tatianna asked with a smile on her face.**

**Amber zoned out then back in. "Oh, no real reason." she said with a fake smile on her face. **

**"****Hey guys." Fabian smiled putting his tray next to KT's.**

**"****Where have you been?" Patricia asked.**

**"****And why are you eating chicken noodle soup?" Eddie asked. Fabian rolled his eyes.**

**"****Don't worry guys, I was just in the library. I was caught by Jasper, who sent me to lunch..." he explained.**

**"****Jasper?" Jerome asked.**

**"****Yep... I said the same thing." Fabian said. He took a spoonful of soup and put it into his mouth. He looked as though he was forcing himself to eat. As the soup went down he squeezed his stomach. He really didn't want anymore soup. He rested his head upon the palm of his hand and played with the soup. Everyone looked at him. He felt as though someone was watching him so he slowly raised his head up and noticed that everyone was looking at him. **

**"****I remember when I had the flu and I couldn't keep anything down, my mom fed me chicken noodle soup." Eddie said throwing hints.**

**"****Nothing is wrong with me!" Fabian said. He scooted the soup away. "I'm not even hungry!"**

**"****But in the hallway you sa-" KT tried to rebut. **

**"****I know what I said KT." Fabian interrupted.**

**"****You must be feeling awful, you haven't ate anything all day." Joy said.**

**"****Can we please talk about something else?" Fabian asked.**

**"****Sure!" Jerome said. He jumped up and pointed at Mara. He startled Willow and Alfie who was sitting across from him. "Are you planning something?" **

**"****Something like what?" Alfie looked at Jerome like he sold him out. **

**"****Something, let's say, that no one should know about."**

**"****Not that I know of, why?" Mara asked him not knowing what he was talking about. Jerome dramatically grabbed his hair and pulled it. He violently sat back down in his seat and flicked a piece of bread off of his tray.**


	14. Presentation

**I do not own HOA! Just being creative! Please review!**

**Chapter 11**

**"****Patricia hasn't emailed me back yet." Nina told Amber. She was typing recklessly on her laptop, staring at the screen but not the camera. **

**Amber sat right there with her chin on the palm of her hand. She looked at Nina as though she was bored. **

**"****Maybe, just maybe she didn't answer because it has only been, let's see... SIX MINUTES!" Amber said sarcastically. She then let out a huge yawn. Nina stopped what she was doing.**

**"****Oh yeah." she said. She realized that Amber was right. She paused for a minute only to become frantic again about a minute later. "I'm sorry but I'm so worried...I'm coming back." she said.**

**"****Nina, usually I would be delighted to kindly welcome you back to the Anubis but you can't come back. Something bad will happen to you... How do I know this? Because it always does. It's like you have your own war ground here at Anubis." Amber said convincingly. **

**"****I have to because if something happens to Fab-." Nina caught herself. Amber, who knew what Nina really wanted to say, raised her eyebrow. "I meant everyone...I wouldn't be able to live it down!" **

**Amber smirked, "Do what you have to...I can't control what you do...but don't do anything stupid." **

**"****Thank you so much Amber." Nina squealed. "I promise." Before Amber could even reply, Nina exited out of her chat.**


	15. Salad

I don't own HOA! Being creative! Review and enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

** Trudy sat in the living area of the Anubis house. She was reading a newspaper, and seemed to be well into it. "Are you hungry?" she asked Victor, who tried to quietly walk pass her. Her eyes were still on the pages of the newspaper. Victor looked confused. He looked around wondering does Trudy really have eyes in the back of her head. **

** "Yeah...I am quite hungry." he replied. Trudy got up and went to the kitchen. Victor followed.**

** Trudy went into the refrigerator and pulled out some fresh spinach. She then found carrots and a block of cheese. She got the grater and started grating the cheese. "You really make stuff from scratch, don't you?" Victor asked her. She smiled.**

** "You know, I actually grew these carrots on my own. It's in the garden."**

** "We have a garden?" Victor asked. Trudy rolled her eyes. **

** "Yes we have a garden." Trudy said. She gave Victor a smart look. "Do you want meat?"**

** "Yes." Victor replied. She opened the fridge again and pulled out ham, croutons, and ranch. While she continued making the salad, she looked at Victor's hand. **

** "Where did you get that ring?" she asked him. He slowly slid his hand away. **

** "This is my uncle's old ring." he lied. Trudy looked at Victor with a smile.**

** "Well, it's a beautiful ring." she said. She finished tossing the salad and placed it in front of Victor. "Bon appetit!" she said and walked out of the kitchen.**


	16. Nurse's Office

I don't own HOA! Enjoy! Review!

**Chapter 16**

** Fabian laid peacefully in the nurse's bed while the nurse inserted a thermometer into his mouth. About a minute later, the bell and the thermometer rang. She took the thermometer out of Fabian's mouth and looked at the temperature in which it displayed. She looked at the sick Fabian and pulled the covers up a bit more than where they were.**

** "How is he?" KT asked frantically and out of breath. She ran to the nurse's office as soon as she heard that Fabian passed out. She peeled her bookbag off of her shoulders and threw it violently on the empty nurse's bed next to Fabian.**

** "Well, he hasn't moved since a student dropped him off earlier, and he has a fever of 101.3. But don't worry, he will be alright...Are you his girlfriend?" The nurse asked opening a box of bandages. KT was shocked. She tried to reply but the words refused to exit her mouth.**

** "No, they aren't together," Alfie said entering the room. KT was relieved. "They don't even think about each other on those terms." Alfie interrupted. The nurse smiled. She looked at KT and exited the room.**

** "So, he is still sleep." Alfie said observing his fallen friend.**

** "Yep, the nurse said that he hasn't moved since someone placed him earlier." KT told Alfie.**

** "That was me." he said. KT looked at Alfie in a puzzled way. She opened her mouth to say something else.**

** "What happened to Fabian?" Eddie asked. He was limping with his arm across the nurse for support. KT walked over and grabbed her bookbag off of the empty nurse's bed and placed it on the floor next to her. **

** "Fabian passed out during our presentation in Mrs. Pantamosy's class." Alfie informed. The nurse helped Eddie onto the bed and left. "What happened to you?"**

** "Oh nothing. My dad caught me skipping so I had to fake a knee injury. I really hate lying to him but it's hard to not lie when your dad is your principal. He can't help that he has to be everywhere." KT rolled her eyes and Eddie smirked. "What?"**

** The nurse entered the room and all the conversations ceased. They looked at her with concern. Behind her was Victor, who like always, had the most unfriendly expression on his face. "Where's Fabian?" he called out.**

** "He is right here." Kara Tatianna said. She watched as Victor approached him.**

** "Grab his backpack." Victor demanded. He placed his arms beneath Fabian's neck and legs and lifted him bridal style. "This boy should've told me that he felt sick. He disrupted my delicious lunch. But I guess Trudy wouldn't mind the company." Victor carried him off and KT followed with her and Fabian's bookbag.**

** The nurse came back into the room with a bandage and a bag of ice. She also had two painkillers in her hand while gripping a small cup of water. Before she wrapped Eddie's knee she told him to take the painkillers. He did because he had a headache anyway. Then she began to wrap his knee. Eddie pretended to be in pain. "I didn't necessarily see any swelling or redness but because you are in pain I will still wrap it." she said. When she was done wrapping it she gave Eddie the ice to put on his knee and left out. Eddie's dad entered the room and looked at his knee. **

** "First stomachaches and now this...Do I need to put you in your own personal bubble Edison?" Mr. Sweet asked. Eddie rolled his eyes.**


	17. Patricia Finds Out

**Chapter 17**

**Amber was chatting with a boy from her Economics class when all of a sudden Patricia appeared out of the blue and pulled her away from him. "What are you doing?" she screamed. Patricia didn't let her go, no matter how much Amber tugged and tried to pull away. When they got across the corner, Patricia stopped. **

**"****What is this I hear about Nina coming back?" she asked her with attitude. **

**"****Well Fabian has been acting strange and she mentioned something about missing rings." she said quickly. She guarded her head and bent down a little. "Please don't hurt me!" She looked at the upset expression on Patricia's face. **

**"****No, she can't come back. She will be in danger." Patricia said. "I have to call her. I need to do this before she gets on that plane."**

I do not own HOA! Review! Enjoy!


	18. Joy Confesses

**I don't own HOA! Please Review! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**"****Jerome, can I talk to you?"Joy asked. Knowing that this was uncommon, Jerome said yes. "It's about Fabian." Jerome looked a bit more interested.**

**"****Continue." he gestured. Joy became nervous and began to play with her fingers. She took a deep breath and blew the air out. **

**"****I still love Fabian!" she said full out. It caught Jerome off guard. He raised up one of his thick brown eyebrows.**

**"****But I thought you were over him?"**

**"****I thought so too, but then he started acting strange and I always caught him and KT places-"**

**"****Hold up! Is that what this is really about?" Jerome accused. Joy became more and more uncomfortable. "I see, you only want him because you are afraid that this random girl from America will get to him before you." he said.**

**"****That's not true!" she raised her voice.**

**"****Then what is?" Jerome said. Joy became quiet. "What is it that you really want to know? Why did you tell me to listen out of all people?" Jerome asked.**

**"****Because you are pretty honest. Please Jerome, I'm tired of hearing sugarcoats...what is really going on?" Joy said desperately. Jerome stopped.**

**"****Joy, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there might not ever be a you and Fabian...but notice that I did say might not. Just maybe, maybe that 1.2% chance that you have with him will come." Jerome said effortlessly. Joy began to tear up.**

**"****Why are you so against me and him?" she asked. It was hard for her to speak due to the fact that she wanted to bawl.**

**"****I'm not...It's just that I don't hear him talking about you. He doesn't hang out with you. I see him give you the same warm smile he gives everyone else. I mean, where is the love?" Jerome said unaware of how this was affecting Joy. She swallowed hard. Her lymph nodes felt as though they were swollen and it felt as though her throat was full. **

**"****And what about KT?" she asked with a little bit of dignity. She balled her fist up and braced herself for what Jerome was about to say.**

**"****Well, you can see for yourself that they are always together. She knows how to make him smile and he always say good things about her. He can't even end the day without telling us something that either happened between him and her or something that he likes about her." A tear fell down Joy's cheek. It took a while, but Jerome finally noticed that Joy was crying. He gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to his chest. He comforted her. Overtime she got louder and louder and she began to dig her fingers into his back. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know." Jerome said.**


	19. Woke

**I don't own HOA! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**Fabian laid peacefully in his bed. KT was standing over him. She sat at the top of his bed and rubbed her fingers through his wet dark hair. When a small soft smile came across his face, she smiled. She was wondering what was going through his head. After about five minutes of rubbing his forehead, she grabbed his icy cold hands. She blew on her hands making them nice and toasty for when she grabbed his hands again. **

**Fabian squinched up and a shiver came over him. He turned his head towards KT and slowly began to wake up. **

**"****KT." he said weakly.**

**"****Yes Fabian?" KT said, happy to see him awake.**

**"****Can I tell you something?" he asked. His voice was extremely raspy. KT shook her head. "Everytime that I am around you, no matter how mad I could be or how bad my day could've been, you make me smile. You make me feel better. Like right now, I feel absolutely horrible but I don't because you are here. I can't pinpoint when I started feeling this way but..." KT's eyes bulged. She was waiting for what she would hear him say next. He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. He placed his hand close to KT's thigh. Then he closed his eyes and slowly began to move his lips towards hers. She stood in place, shocked by what was going on. Fabian was making a bold move, but for some strange reason, she didn't care. She just closed her eyes and leaned forward as well.**

**Their lips hit each other and Fabian softly bit KT's bottom lip. KT, feeling the same passion, wrapped her arms around his neck and gently slammed her lips against his. Enjoying the moment both did bolder and bolder moves. Although their lips parted, there was still this burning love that both of them felt for one another. **

**They stared at each other with disbelief. Their hearts were racing and shock filled their faces. "I love you KT." Fabian managed to say.**

**Joy woke up and gasped for breath. She slipped on her house coat and took off down the hallway to Fabian's room. She didn't know why but she just felt like crying. She got to the door and barged in to find KT with her hand on Eddie's back, comforting him.**

**"****What's going on in here? Joy screamed. She looked at KT in particular.**

**"****Well, I was sitting by Fabian-"**

**"****Fabian?" **

**"****Yes Fabian, he has not moved since Victor placed him on the bed. I check on him every once in a while to make sure he is still breathing." KT said sarcastically.**

**"****So Fabian has not woke up yet?" Joy asked.**

**"****No not yet, but Eddie did. He popped up out of bed gasping for air." She looked at Eddie. "Bad dream?"**

**"****Bad dream." he agreed. Joy looked at Eddie.**

**"****I also had a bad dream... Well, I had to if this is what I ran into." Joy babbled on.**

**"****What do you mean 'ran into'?" KT asked.**

**"****Oh nothing." Joy smiled nervously. Eddie looked at her suspiciously. **

**"****Well, my dream was about two individuals." Eddie said. He stared at Joy making her feel uncomfortable. "These two individuals that were in my dream decided to confess their love to each other but they didn't use words." he added. Joy knew that Eddie knew.**

**"****How is that a nightmare?" KT asked. "That's beautiful." she said.**

**"****Because... I strongly have feelings for one of these individuals." Eddie said. KT looked confused.**

**"****Is it Patricia?" she asked Eddie. He did nothing but look at the spot in which Joy was previously standing.**


	20. Breakfast Again

I don't own HOA! Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 20**

**All of the Anubises gathered at the breakfast table for the fabulous feast that Trudy prepared for them yet another day. All of them but Fabian.**

**So, no Fabian again?" Mara asked.**

**"****Nope, I checked on him this morning. He is still in the same position as yesterday."**

**"****Is he even breathing?" Jerome asked.**

**"****Yep, breathing but sleeping. He still has a temperature too." KT said. **

**"****I feel so bad. He told me that he wasn't feeling well. I should've just listened to him. I'm a horrible person." Alfie said.**

**"****You aren't horrible Alfie." Willow comforted him. Eddie smiled deviously and put a grape into his mouth. He looked up when he saw Joy put her books on the table. There was a moment of silence and tension filled the air as Joy and Eddie stared at each other. Joy smiled weakly.**

**"****I see that there remains no Fabian." Victor said in a stern voice. **

**"****KT said that he still has a temperature." Trudy said placing the bagels in the middle of the table. She wiped her hands on her apron. " You know, he still hasn't moved from the spot that you put him yesterday." Trudy sang.**

**"****So, that means that he still has not woke up... I'm going to call his parents to come and get him." Victor said. He took out his cellphone and started dialing numbers.**

**Trudy ran behind him and took the phone. "No, no...It's my job to be the mother while we are at Anubis. His parents will believe this school is bogus if we can't take care of a sick child. Don't worry Victor, I will get him up and running soon." she said.**

**"****You have until this afternoon to at least have him up." Victor demanded. He dismissed himself. **

**"****Wow Trudy. How do you put up with such an old grumpy man like Victor?" Willow asked. She grabbed a bagel and stuffed it into her mouth.**


	21. Roommate

Srry about the long delay...extremely busy...I do not own HOA...I'm just being creative...FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST SIDE STORIES! Enjoy

**Chapter 21**

**Students were just arriving to school. Willow and Alfie walked side by side holding hands talking about any and everything. **

**"****Willow." Principal Sweet called out. Willow quickly jerked her hand away from Alfie and violently pushed him away. **

**"****I didn't do anything!"she screamed. Principal Sweet looked at the violent attack and shook his head.**

**"****Oh don't worry Willow," he chuckled. "I know you didn't do anything. Willow looked back at her boyfriend who she just slammed into a locker. **

**"****I'm so sorry babe." she said with sympathy. She helped him up to his feet. He held his torso and slowly limped away. She regretted what she did. **

**"****Willow, may I speak with you?" Principal Sweet asked. She turned around, looked at him, and shook her head. **

**"****Sure what is it Principal Sweet?"**

**"****We are currently waiting for Nina's arrival. As you might have previously known or heard, she is one of our best students and a great aspect to our school. When she left we were traumatized."**

**"****Okay...So why are you telling me this?"**

**"****She will be moving back into the House of Anubis."**

**"****But it is already full! Alfie and Jerome, Fabian and Eddie, Patricia and Amber, Joy and me, and KT and Mara all share rooms." she managed to say without taking a breath.**

**"****I know Willow, that's why she is moving in with you and Joy." A sigh of relief escaped Willow. "If you have any disagreements let me know. I don't want to pair anyone and they are not fond of each other. That will disrupt their learning experience. Is there a problem with you all sharing a room?"**

**"****No, no Mr. Sweet! I just thought I was getting kicked out of the Anubis. Do you know how long I have wanted to be an Anubis?"**

**"****Oh, very well then, I hope you enjoy your future roommate." Principal Sweet said and walked into his office.**


	22. Extra Credit

Suggest Ideas...I do not own HOA just being creative! Enjoy

**Chapter 22 **

**"****The Great Depth of Germany? What does that even mean?" Jerome asked.**

**"****Whatever you want it to mean." Mrs. Pantamosy proclaimed.**

**Jerome thought for a while. "I can't do this. I don't know anything about Germany and I am not interested in dancing as well." he complained.**

**"****But if you really are creative and dig deep into their history and what drove them to do what they do, you will be given the opportunity to go to Germany for the summer."**

**"****Oh my goodness! That is awesome!" Joy screamed. "But why did you pick me and Jerome?"**

**"****Jerome and me.." Mrs. Pantamosy corrected. She took a deep breath. "See, I love you two to death and I want you to excel in my class, but unfortunately you are doing the opposite. I figured that if I get you two involved in planning the German Dancing and Music Jamboree, you will learn a little more about Germany and probably pick up on a little German as well."**

**"****Can we get help?" Joy asked.**

**"****Of course you can, but remember, this is you two's project. For every person that helps you, you two will get ten points deducted from your overall score, which I will add on theirs."**

**"****So if it is two of us and we start off with a hundred, and we decide to let one person help us, we will get a ninety and they will get 20 points added to their overall score?"**

**"****Yep. But you will only get a ninety if you do everything absolutely perfect." Mrs. Pantamosy said. Joy turned and looked at Jerome.**

**"****We have to do this on our own." she said. Jerome agreed.**

**"****Now, I am not that mean of a teacher. Remember, you to just have to plan it. If you need help decorating, purchasing music, or any other thing of that sort, you will have a committee. You two just have to have everything together. Are you up for the challenge?"**

**"****If we don't do it, will you find every reason to fail us?" Jerome asked suspiciously.**

**Mrs. Pantamosy chuckled. "This is only in the best interest of both of you. I can not force you to do anything. If you don't do anything wrong in my class, I wont find reasons to fail you. You will only get the grades that you deserve. And to tell you the truth, you two's future in my class does not look to good. That's why I gave you the extra credit opportunity. It can really bring your grade up in my class."**

**Jerome shook his head. "I guess you have a point. When do we begin?"**


	23. Joy's Reaction

**I don't own HOA! Suggest Ideas... and review...SRRY ABOUT THE MIXUP**

**Chapter 23**

** Willow skipped down the hallway. She was so excited and full of joy. When she saw Joy walking out of Mrs. Pantamosy's class with Jerome she stopped and waved. "Joy!" she screamed.**

** Joy looked and silently said goodbye to Jerome. She walked towards Willow with a smile on her face.**

** "Hey Willow, what's wrong?"**

** "Nothing is wrong! Just excitement that makes me want to," she lifted her fist towards her face and a huge smile came across her face. "SQUEEEE!" Joy smiled.**

** "What is it?" Joy laughed.**

** "Nina is coming back!" Joy's smile became fake and hard to keep natural.**

** "Oh, that's great." Joy said.**

** "You don't seem to excited."**

** "I'm excited." Joy lied.**

** "Great because she is sharing a room with uuuussss!" Willow sang. She hugged Joy and skipped down the hallway again.**


	24. Patricia

**Chapter 24**

** Patricia stood outside of the school building. She had been trying to get in contact with Nina for the longest. She dialed Nina's number again in hopes of an answer this time. She put the phone up to her ear. "Come on, come on, pick up." she whined. When Patricia got the voice-mail she hung up.**

** Patricia began to get worried. She started up the internet and logged on to her email, which she never checked. She had tons of unread messages from school, friends, and colleges. "9,267 unread messages." she whispered. She typed in Nina's name on the search bar. Tons of emails from Fabian popped up and a couple from Principal Sweet. She realized that Nina's email popped up fourth after three emails from Principal Sweet. She clicked Nina's message and quietly read it out loud:**

** I AM ON MY WAY TO ENGLAND. I KNOW **

** THAT MY LIFE MIGHT BE IN DANGER **

** BUT YOU ALL ARE IN DANGER. I RATHER **

** SOMETHING HAPPEN TO ME BEFORE **

** ANY OF YOU. PLEASE DON'T TRY TO **

** STOP ME.**

** -NINA**

** Patricia exited out of the email and clicked on Principal Sweet. She read his message out loud:**

** DEAR MEMBERS OF ANUBIS,**

** IF YOU ARE NOT INFORMED BY NOW, **

** NINA WILL BE RETURNING. SHE WILL **

** BE STAYING IN THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

** AND I KNOW YOU ALL WILL HAVE NO **

** PROBLEM WITH WELCOMING HER.**

** GET READY BECAUSE SHE IS COMING.**

** -PRINCIPAL SWEET**

** She clicked the other emails that Principal Sweet had sent, which verified the sleeping arrangements. She then clicked on Fabian's emails, which she had noticed was about three months old. She read it aloud.**

** PATRICIA,**

** THIS IS FABIAN, WHICH YOU PROBABLY **

** COULD TELL BY THE EMAIL. I KNOW **

** YOU ARE CLOSE WITH NINA RIGHT? SO **

** I FIGURED I COULD TALK TO YOU. I **

** DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU IN **

** PERSON. TO BE HONEST, YOU KIND OF **

** SCARE ME. BUT HOPEFULLY YOU READ **

** THIS MESSAGE ONE DAY.**

** NINA IS VERY DEAR TO ME. WELL, YOU **

** PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW THAT. BUT **

** WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS THAT, **

** I REALLY MISS HER. SHE IS AWESOME.**

** I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM TELLING **

** YOU THIS BUT...I GUESS I NEED SOME **

** ADVICE. SHOULD I GET OVER HER? **

** SHOULD I STILL LOVE HER? WHAT **

** SHOULD I DO?**

** -FABIAN**

** Patricia smiled. This email reminded her of how she felt about Eddie. She regretted their decision to break up, which he could probably tell by her fail attempt to get back with him the other day. She leaned on a post and slowly slid down it until her knees were to her chest. Tears began to run down her face and she dropped her hand still holding her cellphone. She couldn't believe that her relationship with Eddie was finally over. She couldn't even remember why they broke up. **

** The bell ranged. She wiped her eyes and stood up. She gathered her things and walked back into the school building. **

** It was lunch time. Patricia walked down to the cafeteria and stood in the salad line. She looked to her side but Eddie was not there. There was no reason for her to argue with him on his poor eating choices. She continued through the line and purchased her salad. She saw Eddie, who had ditched the salad for the hot and juicy hamburger he wasn't able to eat while they were together. She thought about all the sacrifices Eddie had made for her. All she did was treat him like dirt. She saw the hurt in his eyes when he wanted to call it quits. He couldn't even look her in her eyes. He played with his hands and everything. But what she also remembered was the genuine look in his eyes when he did look her in the eyes and said the six words she hoped to never hear come out of either one of their mouth, **_**I want to breakup with you.**_

** She walked. She walked out of the cafeteria. She walked out of the school. She walked into the House of Anubis. She felt hurt. She didn't know what to do. Moments later she realized that she was standing inside the room with sick Fabian. She held her salad tight and sat in the chair that KT had put next to his bedpost.**

** She looked at Fabian. She observed how peaceful he looked. **

** "Fabian." she called out softly. He didn't get an answer. She poked his shoulder but he still did not answer. He hadn't even woke up since yesterday. **

** She calmed down and relaxed in the chair. She felt as though this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Fabian. **

** "I just got your email today... I noticed that you sent it three months ago. Now Fabian, you know that I don't check my email...That's probably why you sent it right? Well, I was thinking...and walking...and somehow I ended up here... in your room. Or Eddie's room. But I don't know who I came for. **

** I wonder can you hear me. It's best for me not to know...for you not to hear me...You and Nina, are an amazing couple. Or were an amazing couple. I'm sorry she had to leave. At least ya'll broke up out of selflessness and not selfishness. **

** My answer to your email is to go with your heart. It's not that easy to get over anyone...Trust me. I guess I know where you are coming from. I miss Eddie, even though he is right here. I hate that we broke up and honestly I don't think I will ever believe that it actually happened. But it did. And life moves on."**

** Fabian twitched. Slowly turned over and opened his eyes. Patricia looked shocked. "Patricia? What are you doing here?" he asked.**

** "Fabian..you woke up. How are you feeling?"**

** "Horrible, but what do you care?" He looked around. "Why am I in my room? Where is Eddie?"**

** "He is at school...It's lunch time." Patricia answered. Trudy peeked into the room. "Oh Fabian, you are awake! How are you feeling?" she asked approaching him. **

** "Worse than I felt before." he said. Trudy helped Fabian sit up. Patricia stood up and left out of the room. "Patricia!" Fabian called in a raspy voice. She didn't even look back. **

CREATIVITY! I do not own HOA! ENJOY! REVIEW! and SUGGEST IDEAS!


	25. The Mystery

**I do not own HOA! Just being creative...Srry about the mixup starting at chapter 23! Suggest Ideas, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

**KT, Eddie, and Amber decided to take their purchased food and bring it with them to the company of Fabian.**

**"****What are you all doing here?" Trudy asked. She was tending to Fabian, who had finally woke up.**

**"****We wanted to eat with Fabian. It's our lunch hour."Amber told her. KT looked at Fabian and smiled. Fabian saw her and smiled back.**

**"****Oh okay. Well here is his chicken noodle soup and saltine crackers. He refused to eat so please make him. Oh, and here is some water and aspirin, only to be taken AFTER he eats. And in this bowl is a hot washcloth. Call me if you need me. I will be across the hall." she said and exited the room.**

**"****How are you feeling Fabian? KT asked. Fabian tried to sit on the edge of his bed but was stopped by Eddie. **

**"****Oh no you don't buddy." Eddie said. He softly pushed on Fabian's shoulder making him relax.**

**Fabian rubbed his hand across his forehead. "What happened?" he asked. **

**"****You passed out during your German presentation. You didn't wake up until a couple of minutes ago." Eddie explained.**

**"****Why are Trudy and Victor so gullible? I go to Mrs. Pantamosy's class after lunch."**

**"****What does that have to do with anything?" Amber asked.**

**"****Don't they know our schedules? Why did they believe that this is your lunch hour.? We just had lunch a couple of hours ago." Fabian said.**

**"****No Fabian, you have it all wrong. You have been asleep for two days. It is not today, it is tomorrow." KT explained.**

**Just then Fabian began to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He clutched his stomach violently with one hand and the other hand clutched his nightstand knocking down the cup of water that Trudy had put there. **

**He gasped for air every once in a while. He could breath but he knew that holding his breath would take away some of the pain. **

**His face was pink and his lips were cracked. He had little specks of blood that seeped through the openings. His eyes were red and were starting to fill with tears. He screamed softly and laid back in his bed, moving in positions that would make him feel a little more comfortable. **

**"****What's wrong Fabian?!" KT screamed. She didn't know what to do. She lifted his shirt exposing the deep and unnatural movements which penetrated his smooth peach-colored skin.**

**"****What is that?!" Eddie said in disbelief. He quickly backed away, falling to the floor and scooting himself away from Fabian as fast as he possibly could. **

**"****What's going on?" screamed Amber who was slowly backing away from Fabian.**

**Kara Tatianna put her hand in front of her and let it guide her closer and closer to Fabian. She looked at Fabian with painful eyes. She wish she could have known the pain that Fabian was going through right now. "No KT! Fabian's stomach is alive!" Eddie shouted. KT kept going towards Fabian, ignoring Eddie. She didn't care. When she got within touching distance, she closed her eyes and placed her hand firmly on his stomach, lining her fingers with the unnatural lumps that took over his stomach. As she rubbed it, the kicks began to stop. All that were in the room looked at KT with shock.**

**"****You stopped it." Eddie said with terrifying amazement. KT lifted her hands slowly from Fabian's stomach. She looked at Fabian, who was recovering. She then observed her hand by bringing it extremely close to her face. **

**"****Where did it go?" she asked. She began to panic. "What if it is in me?" she screamed.**

**Eddie grabbed her arm to calm her down but instead a vision occurred.**

_Fabian was in a dark room by himself. He was breathing hard. He screamed KT's name but no one replied. All of a sudden green smoke appeared out of the ground. Fabian was terrified but he couldn't move. His eyes bulged as the slim green haze came closer to him. _

_The haze went straight into him, taking over Fabian's body. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He cried. And he held his stomach. He screamed help plenty of times but no one could get in. There were bangs on the door with voices screaming through. "Fabian! Fabian! Wake up!" _

**When the vision was over, KT noticed. "What did you see?" KT asked out of pure concern. She didn't feel as though she was prepared for the answer.**

**"****The question is, why am I still having visions?"**


	26. Jerome and Mara

**I do not own HOA... Just being creative... Please suggest Ideas... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 26**

**Jerome headed to the lunch room. He was glad that he could finally eat despite the embarrassing stomach growl that came upon him in the middle of class. He pondered on what food he would devour.**

**"****Jerome!" Mara called. She grabbed him and pulled him in the opposite direction of where he was previously going. **

**"****Wha-, wha-, but! Aww man!" he cried. She pulled him into a dark room and closed the door. All of a sudden, the grip on his arm disappeared.**

**"****Mara, this is freaky. Where are the lights?" he asked. Silence filled the place. "Mara!" he screamed.**

**"****I'm right here Jerome." she said. She kissed him on the lips and ran to the other side of the room. **

**"****What are you doing Mara?" he felt around the room and stumbled over a desk. He fell to the floor and the desk with him. "Mara!" **

**"****Stop screaming Jerome. People is going to think something is happening to you. I need you to do two things for me. Trust me and close your eyes." she said. He got off of the floor and dusted himself off.**

**"****It's not like I can see anything anyway." Jerome said sarcastically.**

**"****Just do it." she said. He brought his hands across his eyes and promised that they were sealed shut.**

**Mara scampered around the room making all kinds of noises. Although Jerome was curious, he didn't open his eyes, not even once. Silence started to fill the room again and Mara pulled Jerome closer to her. She lit candles all around the room. Jerome smelled the burning and the essence that followed. Although he wanted to ask, he kept quiet and trusted her.**

**"****Okay, open your eyes." Mara said softly. Jerome slowly took his hands off from in front of his eyes and glanced around the room in amazement. Mara slowly turned up the music and she stood in front of Jerome and smiled. He looked around again. He saw the table in the middle of the room with plates of delicious looking food on it. He saw the rose petals that led to the chairs that were placed on both ends. He heard the soft music playing in the background. He saw it all.**

**"****What is all this?" he asked Mara. She grabbed both of his hands and bit her lips. She wiggled a little bit in embarrassment. **

**"****Happy Birthday Jerome." she said softly. She looked up at Jerome who had turned his head. She grabbed his chin and gently turned it towards her exposing Jerome's tear-filled eyes. She smiled. "Jerome, you are special to me. You comfort me. You are there for me. You mean a lot to me. I know that you are a joker. You like to fool around and that you like to have fun. You don't really even care what people have to say about you. But even if it doesn't matter, I just wanted to let you know how much I love and appreciate you."**

**Mara let go of his hand and ran to the corner of the room. She lit a candle and placed it on a cupcake.**

**"****Happy Birthday to you,**

**I didn't know what to do,**

**so I put a candle on a cupcake,**

**And sung 'I love you'."**

**Jerome was extremely surprised. He began to smile. Mara caught a tear fall down his cheek and caught it with her finger. Jerome stiffened up. She looked in his eyes. "I want you trust me, and I want you to love me Jerome. You don't have to act tough in front of me. You don't have to impress me... You already have me." She placed her hand on his cheek and brought his head up. She leaned in closer and kissed him like she never did and just had this longing desire to take him. Their lips parted and they looked at each other.**

**"****Cupcake?" she smiled. She flicked icing on his nose. He smiled and grabbed her by the waist trying to get the cupcake.**


	27. Patricia KT and Fabian

**WARNING: this chapter involves body fluids... Enjoy... HOA is not my stuff**

**Chapter 27**

**"****I'm sorry Fabian...I shouldn't take out my anger on you." Patricia said walking into the room. She paused when she realized who was there. "What are you doing here?" she sneered at Eddie.**

**"****Well excuse me for being inside my room." Eddie said sarcastically. Patricia folded her arms and rolled her eyes.**

**"****Hey you two, this is not the time to be arguing with each other. Something is seriously wrong with Fabian and we have to find out what it is." KT said. Patricia unfolded her arms and gave a thinking face. She looked at KT and gasped.**

**"****Nina said the same thing." she said.**

**"****Nina?" Eddie asked.**

**"****She is coming...She says that we are in danger...What if whatever she is talking about is after Fabian?"**

**"****Whatever it is already has him." Amber said. They stared at Fabian who was laying in a position that brought the attention of him being in pain. He had his knees to his stomach and his arms wrapped around his knees.**

**"****Nina can't come back!" Eddie said loudly.**

**"****We've already established that... but she is already on her way." Amber said. "She said something about a couple of missing rings...She gave one to Fabian but she has yet to find the owner of the other one."**

**"****So she believes that a ring is causing all of this?" KT asked.**

**"****Yes."**

**"****Maybe there is something more to it." Eddie said. He went towards Fabian and squatted down next to him. "Where is the ring that Nina gave you?" **

**Fabian slowly lifted his hand and pointed at the nightstand located near his bed. Eddie rose up and opened the drawer. He slid his hand through and felt around the drawer. "No ring here."**

**KT continued to rub Fabian's stomach. He calmed down a little more. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. "You will be okay." Patricia affirmed Fabian. She placed her palm on his rosy pink cheeks and looked him in the eyes. "We need to find your ring. Nin-Someone told me that it might be a vital part in why you are feeling this way." Patricia said. Suddenly Fabian started to feel a discomfort in his stomach again, but this time it felt like a knot and wasn't as painful. He tossed and turned, moaning and gripping his stomach. KT, who had previously went to the closet in search of the ring, ran over to Fabian to comfort him again. She didn't know what to do but she felt as though she couldn't let Fabian find out because he was already scared. **

**"****Go get Trudy!" she screamed. Amber ran out as fast as she could nearly knocking over Patricia.**

**KT tried to calm him down by rubbing his stomach again but she couldn't keep him still. She leaned over the bed pushing on Fabian but it didn't help. "Help me hold him down so that I can rub his stomach." she said to Eddie.**

**Eddie ran towards Fabian and tried to calm him down, pinning his arms to the bed. Overtime Fabian started to calm down. He relaxed a little bit more. KT continued to glide her fingers across his stomach and make shushing sounds, which also helped him relax. **

**About five minutes had passed but looking at the Anubises made it seem like hours. Eddie was laid across his bed eating his hamburger, KT was groggily rubbing stomach in the chair near his bedpost, and Patricia was in the corner seeing how big her bubble gum bubble could get before it popped.**

**Fabian, who was still and calm a few minutes ago sat up slowly. His mouth began to salivate. He burped a couple of times and his throat began to burn. KT stopped rubbing his stomach and looked at him. "Bucket." he mumbled. He swallowed his spit that seemed to come uncontrollably. Unfortunately, he mumbled it so low that no one could make out what he was saying. **

**Patricia looked at him. She stood up slowly and watched how often he swallowed. "Oh bucket!" she screamed. She ran around the room in search for something that he could use. "Where is a bucket?" she asked with frustration. Eddie got up and helped her look. KT was asking Fabian to hold it in a little bit longer. He shook his head in agreement.**

**Patricia looked around harder and spotted a huge golden first place trophy. She grabbed it and made her way towards Fabian. "I found this!" she said waving the trophy.**

**Eddie turned around to see what she was talking about. "Whoa, whoa, wait!" Eddie screamed. "That's my trophy!" Before Eddie could finish his sentence Patricia placed the trophy between Fabian's legs, in which he leaned over and violently vomited in seconds later. "Aww man!" Eddie said. KT rubbed Fabian's back and looked at Eddie with sympathy. Eddie squinted at the sight of his trophy getting ruined.**

**"****Sorry Eddie, I didn't know." Patricia apologized. She actually did know. She was there when he won that baseball game. Something in her didn't want to apologize. Instead she just wanted to laugh and rub it in, which is something she wished that she could do now, which was hard because Eddie showed no signs of missing her. Patricia knew better. She knew how to bottle up her feelings and not show them, well, except for when she is alone with Eddie. She found that she couldn't keep anything bottled up and that he could read her somehow. But she felt as though he was failing to do so, when she felt that she needed to be read the most. She missed him. She still loved him. She wanted him, but she knew that she couldn't have him. **

**She stared silently at him, hurt but not showing it.**

**"****What is all of this commotion about up here?" Victor ran in quickly. Trudy and Amber followed behind peeking from behind Victor, who stood in the middle of the doorway.**

**"****Oh Fabian baby, you're throwing up." Trudy said. She came from behind Victor and towards Fabian. She went up to him and took KT's spot. KT stood up and looked at Victor.**

**"****What are you all doing here? Get back to school!" Victor shouted. Everyone ran out of the room quickly. Trudy looked at the item that Fabian had between his legs puking in. **

**"****Isn't this Eddie's baseball trophy?" she asked. Fabian let out another huge puke and Victor shook his head.**


End file.
